


Sweet Enough For A Tooth Ache

by TheSubtextMachine



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: kurtbastian fluff where sebastian’s just got his wisdom teeth removed and he’s still a bit high on anesthesia, so he’s completely surprised and delighted to find out he’s dating or married to Kurt-Tiny little ficlet made in celebration of me getting my own wisdom teeth out.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	Sweet Enough For A Tooth Ache

Kurt has read every single magazine the oral surgery office has to offer in the last thirty minutes, and he’s beginning to question his act of charity to the Smythe parents, who figured that Kurt was enough of a “responsible adult” to pick Sebastian up from his wisdom teeth surgery.

After reading the post-op instructions (soft foods, no bending down, supervision by a responsible adult), Kurt’s pretty sure he can handle whatever post-op dramatics his boyfriend can throw at him.

He picks up the magazine again, thumbs through it, and just when he lands on an interesting spread about the latest drama between two actors he’s never heard of, Sebastian is wheeled out, his jaw puffed up with cotton and looking, for lack of a better word, zoinked out of his mind. Kurt puts the magazine on the table and stands up, rushing over to Sebastian.

“Hey, Bas, how are you doing?” 

The nurse wheeling him smiles, and takes a step back, freeing the space for Kurt to occupy.

“I’ll help you two out to the car. I’m assuming Mrs. Smythe has picked up all the necessary prescriptions?” the nurse asks. Just as Kurt is opening his mouth to answer, Sebastian interrupts.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, his voice hushed, like he’s totally awed.

“Thank you,” says Kurt, laughing a bit. “Pretty important that you think your boyfriend is beautiful, right?”

At this, Sebastian gasps. 

“ _Boyfriend_?”

The cotton in his mouth is obfuscating the words a bit, but the joy on his face is clear. 

“Yeah, we’ve been dating for months. Is this- is this news to you?”

Sebastian smiles, and then winces a bit at the action, before speaking again.

“Do we- are you taking me to our house? Do we have a house yet?” Sebastian asks, his words loopy and a little bit musical. He makes a motion to stand before it stops a second later, when his arms and legs prove too weak for it.

“Not yet,” says Kurt, and the nurse steps aside, offering the handles of the wheelchair to Kurt, who gets behind and starts pushing, with the nurse trailing them. Sebastian swivels around in the chair to look at Kurt.

“When we get a house, I want it to have a balcony, okay?” requests Sebastian. “And a pool. But we should get married before we get a pool.”

“Married?” Kurt asks, his eyebrows raising a bit. _Oh_ , he thinks, _how the commitment-phobic have fallen_.

“I wouldn’t own a pool before marrying someone. I’m not a _hussy_.”

Kurt can barely hold in his laughter at this point, as he pushes Sebastian across the parking lot, the nurse trailing behind them, ready to help with the chair-to-car transfer.

“Oh my _god_ , didn’t you say your perfume would be called Eau De Man Whore?” asks Kurt in between barely stifled giggles.

By now, they’re at the passenger door of Kurt’s car, and the nurse is sidling up. The two of them make short work of picking Sebastian up and placing him in his seat, and the nurse walks away with the chair, leaving Kurt alone with his cotton-mouthed, ridiculous boyfriend.

The ridiculous boyfriend who is, without success, trying to buckle in his seatbelt.

It’s an entertaining sight for sure: Sebastian’s hand confidently reaching for the buckle and missing every single time. Just when Kurt, standing a few feet away with his arms folded and a smile on his face, thinks that Sebastian has it, he misses again. Finally, a sense of reluctant charity imbuing his choice, Kurt reaches over and buckles Sebastian in, and as he’s leaning over, Sebastian instinctually gives Kurt a sloppy kiss on the cheek, before making a scared noise.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asks, pulling back away.

“My lips are numb. I can’t feel the kiss,” says Sebastian. Kurt can see that his eyebrows are all stitched up, so he reaches over to ruffle Sebastian’s hair in what he hopes is a comforting gesture.

“That’s because of the Novocaine, Sebastian. It makes your mouth numb so things hurt less.”

“But it still hurts,” says Sebastian.

“What hurts?”

“My heart,” says Sebastian, nodding slowly. He nods for a few long moments, before thought seems to come to him. “Can I sleep in your car?”

“Um, yeah? As long as you don’t get, like, blood everywhere.”

“Why would I do that?”

Kurt moves around the car to the driver's seat and gets in before reaching over to the back seat and pulling out a towel. “Some people drool when they sleep, so just make sure that you use this.”

“How dare you insinuate that I would drool in my sleep. No towel blanket,” says Sebastian, pushing the towel back.

“No towel, no car sleeping,” says Kurt, leaving no room for negotiation in his voice.

“Okasy, I will take the towel blanket,” says Sebastian before grabbing it and arranging it around himself with haphazard movements.

Kurt starts up the car, and before he pulls out of the parking lot, he looks over to Sebastian, who’s already fast asleep, with a tiny line of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

“You are ridiculous,” says Kurt, pulling out of the parking lot. “Cute, but ridiculous.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this lil piece of fluff! i'm on tumblr @thesubtextmachine!


End file.
